Kingdom kings & Kingdom Queens
by ChaosBringer7
Summary: The story of Alice and Alexis, two completely different people joining the order of Keyblade kings and Queens. Fighting the darkness, they discover far deeper roots connecting everything, finding shocking twists withing their hearts and the order. Join them as they travel through mystical worlds like the dragon ball universe, frozen and many many more. Please enjoy, T


_**KINGDOM KINGS AND KINGDOM QUEENS**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except my own OC's. All fandoms mentioned in this fanfic belongs to the rightful owners of said characters.**_

_**WARNING!: Dark tones await, along with swears and maybe a bit of kissy kissy with future characters. not recommended for children under 13, but things may get to a 15+ raitng, depending on feedback. Thank you for reading! c:**_

_**ENJOY**_

* * *

_It wasn't easy being a Keyblade queen. Oh boy it wasn't. There were 12 of us, me included._

_There was no order in ranks, we believed each other equal. Or at least for some time. I was master over drives and harmonizing. It was a useful skill that allowed me to combine with other souls and work in unity, in one body. Like fusion in that dragon ball universe. You don't know about that yet; but I'll tell you that story another chapter. this is my book, my life from the time the keyblade chose me. The lucky number XII._

Alice looked out to the horizon. The beach was all but silent, the water crystal clear. She was alone in this world now, as all she knew perished. it was day light, the water shone blue, healthy to drink. The island behind her was shrouded in fire and darkness, mixing and fighting together. Her village was gone, long ago- but the fires and darkness never stopped.

For the past months she had survived on the crabs that circled the beach, and the crystal clear water, purified like no other. Crying was over for Alice. That was at least a month ago that she finally stopped. There was nothing to do, nothing but to keep surviving out here, until she was ready to turn back to her village, and go forwards into death.

_It seems so unoriginal and corny at the same time. I started to laugh about it at nights. thought I was losing myself, I think I would of if SHE didn't arrive... The girl that would save me from myself. Alexis._

Alice heard a noise from behind her, the whooshing sound of what seemed like a great bird. She turned slowly, drained of emotion, not even caring what happened next. She had nearly lost her heart...

"Hello." It was a simple thing that people would say to greet each other in Alice's world. At 17 she knew the meaning, and yet couldn't grasp what was said just now. In front of her, stood a girl, taller than her by just a head, with short brown hair, a slight fringe covering the right side of her brow.

"Cat gotchya tongue?" She grinned. Who the hell did this girl think she was? Did she not understand what Alice had just lost?

_Oh she did. And that's Alexis's nature. She'd grin and smirk at you until you grinned or smirked back. She didn't get one, but that didn't stop her._

"Who... Are you?" Alice managed to murmur out. slowly like melted chocolate oozing out of a fountain. At least she hadn't lost the ability to speak- even if her voice was hoarse.

"Alexis. And you?"

"Alice.."

"Alice who?"

Alice did not understand the question. Alice who? Oh... Wait a minute.

_In my world, we don't have last names. We knew there were worlds out there where people did. But we had such a small population. Having one name made each of us more.. Important I guess. What's funny is- Alexis didn't have a last name either._

"Um." She dropped her smirk a little and stuttered. "Y-you're meant to like, say a funny joke."

"...Behind you!" Alice shouted out of nowhere, pointing with her whole arm outstretched, at a dark looming creature behind this even stranger being.

Instantly, Alexis outstretched her hand, gave a flick, and somehow conjured a huge blade, shaped like a line of musical bars. The handle was gold. The guard above it separated the black steel blade itself and the handle. At the edge of the extremely sharp looking weapon it curled up into what looked like a single note of music.

_By this time, Alexis had her back turned to me. You should have seen her fight. I'll try and explain it the best way I can._

Alexis took a step forward towards the shadow of an unidentified man, swiping horizontally with a blade, performing a side flip through said cut, making the shadow disperse. she landed with some grace.

_Okay, it looked way cooler. You have to believe me. but.. With the things I've done by now- it's pretty lame._

"finish it Alice!" Alexis yelled at her. As she said this, two halves of the shadow re-formed and hit the ground, sliding effortlessly towards Alice. For the first time in a while, she felt true panic. Instinctively, she put her hands up to defend herself and what happened next shocked her.

A huge.. Bat in the shape of a key made of pure stainless steel materialized into her left hand. Just like it had done with Alexis. Oh my god, was this a dream the whole time.

_Looking back, I'm glad it wasn't._

One of the shadows launched out of the ground and actually knocked Alice back by hitting the Keyblade of hers. Of course it was more of a bat then anything, but she didn't mind. Alice got up from the ground, heart pounding but excitement too. Finally some revenge on these things. With extreme violence, she swung at the next one that jumped out at her. SMACK! With a satisfying sound of something supposedly not meant to be solid, Alice gave herself a slight "Shit yeah."

The one on the left was impaled by the mysterious fighter, known as Alexis. She was good at what she did, that's for sure.

"Better than me." Alice muttered to herself.

"Come on then Alice! Let's get out of here." Alexis ran towards her, without her blade now.

_Before I could reply she kinda just grabbed my free hand and dragged me off. I barely even struggled, it felt like I was following my destiny. God that sounds cheesy._

"Wait.. Wait!" Alice gasped as she suddenly felt like she was flying through nothingness at an extremely high speed, falling at the same time into depths of unknown, with Alexis by her side. What the hell just happened?

* * *

_**In the coming chapters I'll have bigger paragraphs set out with far more descriptive scenes. I was feeling lazy with this one. Hope you guys and gals enjoy, let me know if you do! :D I love talking to peeps!**_


End file.
